


Together we Rule Them All

by orphan_account



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was something between them, chemistry, a connection that was making Dante attached to his brother way too much. But it didn't feel wrong, absolutely. Despite Kat having to flee from the brothers, who had no intentions of hurting her unless necessary, Dante watched the fucked up city, the world that Mundus created from one of Vergil's luxurious hotels."I'm not sure I'll be enough, brother. I know I can accomplish shit, but, globally?"
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 16





	Together we Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @layerdifference

"But that's what you are," Said Vergil, as he took his brother's hands in his. "a God. Like me."

There was no one else but them now, ready to take over a corrupted world that was going to become their realm. Dante wasn't happy. He wasn't happy about Vergil's hidden plan, but after fighting him, he understood.

There was something between them, chemistry, a connection that was making Dante attached to his brother way too much. But it didn't feel wrong, absolutely. Despite Kat having to flee from the brothers, who had no intentions of hurting her unless necessary, Dante watched the fucked up city, the world that Mundus created from one of Vergil's luxurious hotels.

"I'm not sure I'll be enough, brother. I know I can accomplish shit, but, globally?"

"One step at a time. After all, I'm here. Do you trust me, love?"

As Dante looked from the large window, a not so wonderful view to the city yet still spectacular, Vergil approached his naked body to trace his tattoo, the same his brother had. Dante closed his eyes, melting in the feeling. It always felt like that touch was going to make him produce wings, spread them like half of his nature desired.

But what Dante desired the most was behind him.

Vergil had waited weeks. His little brother needed time…to adjust, to understand that they were going to take over the world with their rules. They were the chosen ones, with powers no one had. Vergil told him that their angelic blood would make them immortal, but that if he desired, he could change his own sex to give him children. Dante remained kinda fucked up by the thing. But he eventually said: I can do what you can do. I can give you kids too.

And how beautiful Vergil's gaze was.

His brother adored him like he was made of gold. No, like he had no monetary value, as he was perfect and unique and alive, and his.

That night Dante said: I'm ready. And ready he was. He arrived earlier to prepare himself thoroughly, allowing his brother to find him undressed, and what a sight he was.

"Together," Vergil murmured, pressing Dante against the window. There were no buildings tall as that place. But the thought of being caught made Dante horny. Vergil was clothes, a pair of black pants and a silky blue shirt. His beautiful elegant shoes made of leather, hiding his feet as he parted Dante's legs with them.

"Together." Dante finally said. Vergil hummed, kissing his brother's nape, his erection already pressed against Dante's thighs. Shit, he was big. Bigger than him, another reason for his request of waiting a bit. Make him adjust to having sex with a man that was also your brother. It felt natural, again. Vergil whispered sweet things, insane mutters that made Dante moan. He fell for a crazy asshole. A man that thought was selfish and cruel, only to worship, Dante and only him, as his equal and partner.

Those lips followed Dante's spine until two gloved hands parted plump cheeks. Vergil's tongue slithered and lapped Dante's hole, making him moan again, playing with the ring before moving down and lick his sack, playing, sucking a ball and another.

"Delicious. I can feel how fertile and strong you are. Maybe more than me." Whispers. Dante cursed between his teeth, his brother's tongue moving from his hole to his balls to the point of dripping saliva without shame. Dante fucked against the glass, everything for some friction that wasn't just how he liked it. Soon, Vergil had one finger inside him, but his gloves were gone.

"You're not a virgin." Dante could hear jealousy. He sighed, his forehead against the window.

"I didn't want it. I needed money for my house, though. Killing demons wasn't enough and I still got a shitty camper thanks to Mundus butting in every damn time."

Silence. Then, Vergil twirling his finger just right and Dante felt weak. Nobody ever…fuck.

"Then, you are. I'm taking your first, beautiful."

How romantic. But as Dante's asshole was being prepared, Vergil used his other hand to jerk his brother off, forcing him to give him his ass. Dante pressed his cheek against the glass now, moaning as his energy destabilized, making his hair turn white again. He could, at that point, make them darker and look normal when he wanted, but not when his mind was basically gone.

It felt surreal and so damn good. Dante almost kicked Vergil away when his pace became brutal, in both sides, that damn overstimulation was making him insane and his brother had to keep him in place, biting down the tender flesh of one of Dante's inner thighs. Then it was kisses, then another bloody bite. Kisses, sucking, the third finger devastating Dante's sweet spot until he felt his prostate painfully swollen.

"Close close close, fuck, Vergil…"

And things stopped. Dante opened his eyes - when did he close them? And was about to destroy Vergil. But the man took him and tossed him on the bed, his back finding a solid and comfortable big bed. Dante was a mess, desperately trying to touch himself to finish the job. But Vergil silently wrestled him, using one of Kat's little tricks to tie his hands against the golden bars. Dante looked up; Kat used specific colors. His brother used blood. As usual too fast even for him, as Dante preferred brute force over precision and speed. But that time the boy whined, looking at his red, throbbing cock.

"You like this, angel. It's adorable. I remember the girl saying you had a soft spot for…rough treatments."

Vergil unzipped his pricey pants. He was huge, too huge. Dante couldn't help but lick his lips, especially when his brother was kind enough to sit on his face and let him suck that monster. They had no lube, and even if Dante had incredible regenerative powers, he didn't want to feel like…in the past.

Dante was very good at sucking dick. It made Vergil fuck his throat in no time, his gagging producing more saliva. His little brother looked beautiful, tears streaming down his face, glowing eyes betraying his absurd arousal. It made Vergil want to be mean. Just a little bit.

One of his hands stopped Dante's head from moving when he was balls deep inside him, and after some gags, delicious involuntary massages, Dante felt spurts of cum going down, warming him up. He creamed himself, not enough, precisely when his brother had another inhuman burst, making him drool saliva and pleasure. It was thick, delicious, it smelled fertile and not like human's spent. They weren't humans. They were superior.

"Mmh…" Dante moaned, once free of his brother. He licked his lips clean and spread his legs, raising a candid eyebrow.

"Take me…make me pass out. I could fall asleep with human chicks after hours and some drugs…maybe you can…" A raspy voice, a couple of coughs. Vergil kissed his lips, tasting himself, sucking on Dante's tongue. The boy felt worshipped. Over and over again. Vergil saw the world as His as much as he saw Dante as His. Without both of them, he would crumble. It made Dante powerful. And so damn obsessed over the importance Vergil gave to him. Important as the world itself. Perhaps more. As he could rule as one King but he had chosen a spouse. Desperately trying to get closer and closer to the only being Vergil considered truly important.

He saw him pull his messed up hair back, positioning as he pulled Dante's legs back until his knees touched his above his chest. Exposed like this, Dante felt embarrassed. He cursed, trying to break free, but then he felt Vergil's large cock tip pushing inside, and oh, heavens. It burned, and it was amazing, and all of a sudden Dante was throwing his head back, grateful for having his brother impaling him more and more.

"Yes! Fuck yes. D-deeper, Vergil, fuck. Fill me up. I don't need wombs to have your kids."

"You don't." Vergil moaned, kissing his brother. "You can choose eggs, too. And no matter what body part you transform, you Will be the perfect carrier anyway…" He chuckled, hearing his brother moan. Whimper and writhe as his girth was making Dante's ass reaching its limits. And then, he was in.

Dante sighed, lips parted, face gone. He teared up again when Vergil started to fuck him deep, and his mind felt like honey when that angelic, strict voice praised him at every phrase.

You're perfect.

You're mine.

Together, only me and you.

You take me so well.

Feel me.

So many words. Dante felt a hiccup coming up, Vergil's taste in his mouth. His insides were going to be flooded again and this time, Vergil didn't stop Dante from yelling his name to the world as he came over and over again. Spurts over his beautiful body, on Vergil, on his chin. Vergil gave Dante the freedom to latch his legs around him, as he freed those wrists from their spell as well. Soon, both sang the same song, and Dante felt flooded with cum, maybe more than before. He couldn't take it, blobs of liquid leaving his ass as Vergil kept filling and pumping. Thank God, he felt no eggs coming; not ready yet.

It was their first time. Less haste, less haste.

They took care of each other, fucked in the bathroom for a while nice and slow, Vergil coming on his brother's ass to not hurt his insides too much. There was care, obsession. Dante could regenerate, but there was no need to suffer. As he was a God's spouse, divine as much as him, yet to treasure more in Vergil's eyes.

And Dante took it all. That insane love, the world under them. He fought for freedom only to accept humans as their inferior. As they kissed under the warm water, Dante smiled against Vergil's plump lips.

Angels and devils, superior yet made similar to human's endless selfishness. What a fucked up, romantic joke, yes? Vergil smiled back, as if he was reading Dante's mind. Two, as a whole.


End file.
